Find Out Who Your Friends Are
by Altlantica Stitch
Summary: A quick songfic set two or three years after the game. When Neku's in a bind, who's willing to drop what their doing and come help?


Hey there! I've been listening to my iPod lately, I got inspiration for a quick songfic. Anyway, this takes place two or three years after the game takes place. Neku has been trying to break in as an artist, Shiki has become a somewhat famous designer, and Beat is taking part in skateboard tournaments while Rhyme cheers from the sidelines. Joshua and Mr. H are being Joshua and Mr. H. Read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

**_Find Out Who Your Friends Are_**

By: Atlantica Stitch

Rumble…WHUMPH! Neku swore, slamming the heel of his palm against his steering wheel. Of all the times for him to drive off the road… "I'm gonna be so late," he muttered. He pulled out his cellphone, dialing quickly.

_Run your car off the side of the road, get stuck in a ditch way out in the middle of nowhere… _

Neku waited impatiently for someone to pick up. He checked his watch and swore under his breath.

_Or get yourself in a bind, lose the shirt off your back…need a floor, need a couch, need a bus fare… This is where the rubber meets the road._

"Huh? Neku?" Shiki excused herself, walking over to a less crowded corner. "I'm in the middle of a huge party. What is it?"

_This is where the cream is gonna rise._

Beat grunted, faceplanting rather spectacularly as his phone caught him off guard. Rhyme ran to his side as he pulled out his phone, answering it. "Yo, Phones! What's the deal, man?"

_This is what you really didn't know._

Joshua glanced up from his coffee cup, pulling out his phone. He blinked in surprise at the name, answering. "Neku? Is there a problem?"

_This is where the truth don't lie._

"My car blew a tire," Neku explained, sounding exasperated. "I ran off into a ditch, and I've got an art show I need to get to _now_."

_You find out who your friends are…Somebody's gonna drop everything_

"I'm so glad you're not hurt, Neku." Shiki hesitated, glancing back at her group. "I'm at a huge party, though…"

_Run out and crank up their car…_

"That bites, man! You aight?" Beat pushed himself to his feet. "You're pretty far out from where we at…"

_Hit the gas, get there fast._

"Really?" Joshua blinked. "And you're actually asking _me_ for help?" Sanae glanced over, raising an eyebrow.

_Never stop to think "What's in it for me?" or "It's way too far." They just show on up with their big old heart. You find out who your friends are…_

Neku sighed, pocketing his phone. He sat on the hood of the car, thinking. About anything, really. Just to pass the time. He remembered when he tried sketching as a possible source of money. It was pretty successful. He sketched his friends, he sketched abstract scenes from his Games. He sold them on the streets, for good money- he had even been interviewed for the news once.

_Everybody wants to slap your back, wants to shake your hand when you're up on top of that mountain…_

He sighed quietly as he remembered why he gave up on sketching. When Beat took him skateboarding. He had broken his wrist, and he couldn't sketch. He never took it up again. He attempted some stylized graffiti with his left hand, but it never caught on.

_Then one of those rocks give way and you slide back down, look up and see who's around then… This ain't where the road comes to an end. This ain't where the bandwagon stops._

But Shiki had been there. She visited every day, encouraging him, nursing him back to health.

_This is just one of those times when…_

Beat had been there. He had been the one to put the brace on before he went to get it checked by the doctors. He came almost every day. Sometimes he even helped with the graffiti. Rhyme had drawn cute pictures on his cast, right next to Shiki's little Mr. Mew doodles.

_A lot of folks jump off._

Joshua didn't visit. He didn't call. He didn't seem to care about Neku's art at all. Of course, Neku did get an anonymous package with a package of coffee and a gaudy cellphone charm. It didn't take much thought to figure out who it they were from.

_When the water's high…_

Neku sighed, looking at his phone.

_When the weather's not so fair…_

Plink. Plink. Plinkplinkplink…Neku blinked, looking up. It was raining.

_When the well runs dry…_

He groaned, reaching into the backseat of the car. He found an old umbrella, holding it over himself miserably.

_Who's gonna be there?_

He heard the rumbling of several cars, and looked up, frowning.

_You find out who your friends are._

"Neku! Neku, over here!" A figure stepped out of one of the cars, waving from underneath a designer umbrella. Shiki smiled.

_Yeah, yeah…You find out who your friends are._

Neku stood, surprised. "I thought you were at a party!" he called. Shiki walked over, smiling.

"I was, but then you called. I brought some tarps and stuff so your paintings don't get wet!" She smiled brightly.

_Run your car off the side of the road, get stuck in a ditch way out in the middle of nowhere…Well man, I've been there._

"Yo, Phones!" Beat dismounted his motorcycle, pulling off his helmet. Rhyme waved from her perch behind him. "I got some stuff to fix your engine!"

_Or get yourself in a bind, lose the shirt off your back…need a floor, need a couch, need a bus fare…Man, I've been there…_

Neku noticed a third car, a rather sleek black one he didn't recognize. A figure stepped out, sheltered from the rain by a bright orange umbrella. Neku gaped. Joshua held out a hand to him, smiling. "Need a ride, Neku?"

_Man, I've been there…_


End file.
